Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an aerial drone companion device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of operating an aerial drone companion device.
An automated home, which may be referred to as a “smart home,” may involve the control and automation of lighting, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC), appliances, and security. For example, a smart home may include switches and sensors connected to a central hub sometimes called a “gateway” from which the system is controlled with a user interface that is interacted either with a wall-mounted terminal, mobile phone software, tablet computer or a web interface.
A smart home may include one or more automated devices which respond to voice commands. The automated devices may include an intelligent assistant which aids in the completion of household tasks. However, current intelligent assistants are generally static devices which are not able to move about the home.
Some intelligent assistants may be mobile robots with the ability to move about a residential or commercial space. However, such devices are limited in their ability to move between different floors or different elevations. For example, mobile robots may be limited in their ability to travel from a ground level of a home to a second or third floor separated by a staircase. Additionally, mobile robots may be limited in their ability to cover relatively large distances while traveling outdoors.